The invention relates to cut blocks for guiding a cutter to cut a bone to receive a knee prosthesis. More particularly, the invention relates to adjustable cut blocks.
Degenerative and traumatic damage to the articular cartilage of the knee joint can result in pain and restricted motion. Prosthetic joint replacement is frequently utilized to alleviate the pain and restore joint function. In this procedure, the damaged compartments of the joint are cut away and replaced with prosthetic components. Typically a cut guide is used to guide a cutter such as a saw blade or bur to cut a desired portion of the bone.